


Truth or Dare (Podfic)

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [20]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Infidelity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio Ramos, Fernando Torres, Iker Casillas, and Cesc Fábregas play an on-going game of Truth or Dare whenever they meet up for La Seléccion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776508) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



> This is a WIP of the full fic. I plan to post each part as I complete it and then the full fic at the end.
> 
> Part 1 covers chapters 1-6 of the original fic.  
> Part 2 covers chapters 7-13 of the original fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music Warnings: This section contains introductory music, music between chapter breaks, outro music and a 3 minute segment of spoken word over the top of music around minute 11. A music free version is coming soon!
> 
> I'm working on fixing the in-browser streaming. Please bear with me until I get that worked out. For now, you should be able to stream via Dropbox.
> 
> This is a re-record of a previous version. I got a new microphone before I started recording part 3 and then parts 1 and 2 sounded terrible in comparison so I'm working on re-recording them so all the tracks will match in the final version. If you've previously downloaded, nothing has changed except the sound quality.

****

 

 

 **Length** : 01:35:01

 **Download and streaming** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4bz21cvbpxgirao/Football%20RPF_Truth%20Or%20Dare_Part%201.mp3?dl=0) (132 MB)

 **Download:**[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ai1tmrff3h0ipgk/Football%20RPF_Truth%20or%20Dare_Part%201.m4b?dl=1) (67.7 MB)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers chapters 7 - 13 of the original work.

****

 

 

 **Length** : 02:54:16

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o2f6v0y6hyqogh1/Football%20RPF_%20Truth%20or%20Dare--Part%202.mp3?dl=1) (244.7 MB)| [M4B](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/11942930/Podfic/FootyRPF/Football%20RPF_%20Truth%20or%20Dare--Part%202.m4b) (20.2 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Dollylux for writing this and for giving me permission to record it. Despite being a Dutchie, all the sad pictures of Iker at WK2014 basically just broke my heart so much that I had to go seek out some fic. This was getting posted here on AO3 at the same time and it was simultaneously everything I needed and even more heartbreaking in places. I consumed it obsessively (making myself late for work on more than one occasion) until it was over, and then I read it again. Safe to say this fic changed my life...and now all of a sudden (much to the dismay of my Hotspur-loving family) I go out of my way to watch the Chelsea match every weekend just so I can coo at Cesc.
> 
> Was recording this fic a little self-indulgent? Yes. But it's one of the most beautiful, life changing things I ever read and the more time I spend with it, the deeper down this well I fall. And I'm loving every second of it.


End file.
